


what's behind?

by minxwt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Car Accidents, Hurt Liam Dunbar, M/M, Protective Theo Raeken, Thiam Fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxwt/pseuds/minxwt
Summary: A year after the tragic night in his life, Liam decided to go back to college. At the beginning he did not think it was a good idea, but as time passed by he found new friends and experienced new things every day. His days started to be more interesting and his life more colourful, mainly after meeting Theo and what he had to offer.





	1. prologue

We left the party laughing, hugging and happy. Saturday night had been great, I enjoyed with my friends and my boyfriend at a party celebrating the end of the first semester of college. Many others are on the way, but the first one is always the more special and needed a celebration.

It was a really good party; there was good music, games and drinks. Many friends drunk, some a little too much, but Josh and I promised not to drink, because he was driving and we would have to take the highway to get back home.

That was it, we said goodbye to our friends, got in the car and Josh started the engine while I tuned the radio on.

“It was a good party” Josh said distracted.

“It was. Now it’s holidays!” I exclaimed smiling.

I was still trying to syntonise any radio when I saw a flash and looked forward.

“JO...”

Too late.

_*PI PI PI*_

I turned the alarm clock off. 6AM. The same nightmare in my head, the one which has been following me for a year. Having the same nightmare every night does not make it any good. Think about Josh, how he is gone and how much I blame myself for it. His parents never blamed me. Neither the witnesses. However, I will always feel guilty for asking him to go to the party, for taking the highway without our parents’ consentient, for someone too drunk has taken the wrong road and ran out on Josh’s car. For being Josh and not me!

That night was terrible, as soon as we left the parking lot, someone who was also at the party and really drunk ran out on Josh’s car. Josh died right there and I went to the hospital unconscious. I woke up only two weeks after, and when my mother told what had happened, I wished I have died with him. I cried for days. My friends, my parents and Josh’s parents tried to consulate me all the time and stayed with me during my time at the hospital which was six months.

It was hard, but after the time I left the hospital with only some scars. Then, I started a new battle, I did not want to go back to college, neither I wanted to live in Sacramento, and after a long talk with my parents, they agreed with me living in Beacon Hills with my grandparents. Of course it was not just it, and after six months, they asked me to go back to college. I’m not coming back to Sacramento tough, I’m starting a new life here.

Today is my first day at Beacon Hills Community College, a year after the worst night of my life. I’m studying Psychology, and I think I would have chosen better considering the time in my life.

I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. Then I went downstairs to have breakfast. Grandma was already with many things on the table, like every morning in the past six months. I sat and ate in silence. She knew I did not want to go back to college, not right now.

“It’s gonna be a good day, love” she said, sitting beside me.

“I hope so, grandma!” I stood up. “Gonna go, I wanna get there soon and find my class, bye”.

“Bye, bye”

I took my backpack and headed to the college on foot. The building was a little too far from my house. Mom and dad had gotten me a car, but I still was not feeling like driving. The BHCC was in front of me, I took the courage an entered the building to start a new life.


	2. your eyes and your looks

Liam's POV

I entered the building and walked by the corridors looking for the secretary. On the day I enrolled, they asked me to come here on the first day and arrange my schedule. Some subjects I've already taken and would not have to take again. While I walked lost, I noticed people were staring. I knew there were not just looking because I was strange, there was something else. Some looked as if they were curious, others like they were amazed e the last ones were the worst, because they were pitying me.

Tired of so many looks, I ran and entered the first door I saw, fortunately it was the male bathroom. I put my hands on the sink looking down, suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, I lifted my head and stared at him in the mirror. The person behind me was tall, with curly hair and pretty blue eyes. He looked worried at the first time, and then he smiled sincerely. 

"Are you okey?" He asked.

"Yes".

"Do you need anything?"

"Where is the secretary?" I asked confused.

"Come, I'll take you there" He took my hand and walked me outside the bathroom.

He noticed I would not walk too quickly, so we walked slowly for the long corridor. 

"We haven't presented to each other... My name's Brett" He said smiling.

"Liam" I smiled back.

"Where are you from? 'Cause you are not from here".

"I'm from Sacramento. Who'd know I'm not from here?"

"Feeling" He laughed. "I've never seen you here, and every teenager from BH is here".

"I see, today's my first day. But isn't it the first day for many others? So, I'm not the only new face here".

"Actually not, new students only start at the beginning of the year, the ones who are here in the middle are transferred or exception" Brett commented. "What's your case?"

"I must be the exception" I laughed.

"What are you studying?"

"Psychology. And you?"

"I'm study Law, so, if you wanna find me, just go to Law Department".

Suddenly we stopped walking; we were in front of a door with a paper written: SECRETARY. I probably would have found it alone, but I met Brett on the way and it was a good thing. 

"There are us!" He smiled.

"Thanks".

"You're welcome! Anyway, I would wait for you, but I have class now and can't be late. An advise, don't ever be late for classes, teachers hate it!"

"I won't. Thanks again".

"See ya! Good luck and welcome to BHCC!" He smiled and turned around to get to his class.

Then, Brett was gone. I entered the secretary, the room was big with tables, couches and a counter in the middle of it. Behind the counter, there was a woman in her middle 30's. She walked leaning on the counter.

"How can I help you?" He asked gently.

"Hi, today's my first day, which is strange 'cause someone just told me that new students don't start classes in the middle of the year. However, they enrolled me to start today and asked me to come here on my first day" I blurted and smiled at the end.

"Calm down" She smiled. "I'm Mrs. Martin. What's your name?"

"Liam. Liam Dunbar".

"Ah, I've heard about you. You're starting today 'cause you already took the first semester at another university and didn't have to go through our application. We asked you to come here, because you've already taken some of the subjects from first semester, so you can choose others we offer as an option" She explained.

"I see. What do I do?"

She gave me a sheet with a bunch of classes I could choose, I have three free periods, but just got two classes and would have to other to study at the library. After choosing my classes and sign some things I was free to go. Mrs. Martin explained where my first class were and I started walking there. My first was going to be one I've just chosen, so I needed to let a note on the teacher's table to let him know I was starting today.

When I got to the room, the door was still open, good thing the teacher hadn't arrived yet. I entered and found a seat in the middle, before sitting I felt people staring at me again, but i was used to it already. I sat down and the boy in front of me turned around to look at me. He was smiling.

"Hi".

"Hi".

"I'm Mason".

"Liam".

"New student, han? What are you studying?"

"Psychology".

"Really?" He kind of yelled. "I'm a psychology student too! We are going to be classmates, I'm gonna show you the uni and then you can get to know my friends, they are awesome..."

He was talking non-stop when another boy stopped beside Mason.

"Are you upsetting the new student already, my love?" He asked Mason.

"Hi Corey, this is Liam" He presented us. I smiled. "He's going to study Psychology too, isn't it cool?"

"Yes, it is! Now let him be, the class is about to start" Corey laughed sitting beside Mason.

Mason and Corey turned around and started talking with each other, I was looking at the door, the students coming and going, and suddenly the teacher got in. He was late about fifteen minutes. He closed the door behind him.

"Good morning everyone! Sorry for delaying, but I had to stop at the hospital to see my wife" He explained taking his things out of his backpack.

"Is she ok?" Mason asked worried.

"She's great! She gave birth yesterday!"

"Own, that's so cute!"

"So, what we have here" He asked himself taking the note from the desk. "Liam Dunbar, stand up, so I can see who you are".

I stood up blushing, and soon all the eyes were on me, but it only took a few seconds before the door swung open and everyone looked at it. There was a guy with his hair back and headphones around his neck. He was breathing heavy.

"Theodore! I was late, but you got to be later than me. Until when are you doing it?" The teacher asked, he didn't look angry.

"I'm sorry Mr. McCall, that was the last time!" He answered.

"You said it last week" This time he laughed. "Take a seat before I regret letting you attend my class".

The boy, Theodore, walked towards the seats and when he saw me, he stopped for some seconds looking at me, and I looked back. He started walking again with his eyes fixed on me, and then he sat on the desk beside mine. I heard when he whispered a "hi" in my ear before sitting.


	3. my new world

Liam's POV

I stood still, looking at the teacher without knowing what to do while my classmate was sitting. Then, the teacher looked at me again and started talking.

"Welcome, Liam" He smiled sincerely. "I'm Mr. McCall, and as you already know, this is an optional subject, and I'm happy you chose to join us. Our subject "Philosopy and Reflection" consists of discussing current issues, its causes and consequences. This is a class I hope everyone participates with your opinion. For now, this is the way I evaluate my students. Hope you like it! If you want to talk anything about the class, just find me at the end of the class or during the week in this room".

"Thank you". I thanked him and smiled.

"You're welcome! Now you can sit. And you all," He talked with the class. "Be kind with your new classmate". 

I sat down while the others continued staring at me. Bit by bit they looked to the front.

"Today's subjet is, "Mr. McCall started. "Teenage pregnancy... It's a common issue nowadays..."

Mr. McCall talked about teenage pregnancy, the data, gave us examples. The class was really interesting; I also took notes, listened to my classmates, but did not give my opinion. After a few minutes of class and discussions, the teacher decided on doing an activity in pairs.

"You need to do a review about the article on the screen about today's subject... As I'm a good teacher, you can do it in pairs". He laughed. "Just one thing, try to pair with someone close to you, I need the room organized for the next class".

I was confused when everyone started pairing up with them classmates, who as beside or in front. Mason paired up with Corey, he looked at me worried when the teacher suggested it. I smiled as if saying it was ok. I felt someone poking me, looked to my side and saw Theodore.

"Can we pair up? You're alone, I'm alone..." He smiled.

"Yeah, sure". 

"Theo". He extended his hand.

"Liam". I greeted.

"New student, hun? Welcome! What are you studying?"

"Thanks" I smiled. "Psychology. And you, what are you studying?"

"Civil Engineering".

"Hard" I laughed.

"A little".

"What does a future engineer is doing in Philosopy and Reflection class?" I asked curios. 

"You know, during the whole course we almost don't have see other than calculus, algebra, topography and this things we learn in engineering... So, I decided to take this course as I way to discuss and learn. Also, I like to give my opinion" He laughed.

"Interesting... Good to know you are interested in others issues".

He was going to answer, but looked at his phone which was vibrating on his table since the beginning of our conversation. He spent a few minutes typing, and when he was going to talk again I was already doing the review. We did not talk anymore during the class.

Theo's POV

Since the time I entered the room, late as every other Monday, I saw a new face in the room. Liam. He was different, I do not say different because of his marked face, there was something on him that caught my attention and I did not know why. His hair, his style, his clothes, they were beautiful, but normal.

Mr. McCall decided to talk about teenage pregnancy, and different from the others days when we just discussed the subject, today he wanted to do an activity in pairs. Liam and I ended up together, and he was not only handsome as sympathetic.

During our whole conversation and the class, I was receiving calls and messages unstoppable from someone. My boyfriend.

" Hey love, where are you? XO".

"Hey, I was waiting for you, were you late? XO".

"Hi handsome, why didn't you answer me?" 

"Theo, where are you? Why didn't you come to my room today?"

"THEO, ANSWER ME!"

After those and other messages, he called me and while I responded saying I was in class e could not answer, Liam started doing the review and stop talking about everything but the review.

We finished the review in the last hour of the class and then we were dismissed. 

"What do we have now?" Liam asked with his schedule in hands.

"We have break, we can go to the cafeteria and so on".

"Ok, thanks!"

"Look, if you want..." I could not finish my sentence; I was interrupted by a furious blond boy.

"THEO! WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER ME?" He approached me.

"Garrett" I said calm. "I was in the class, doing a review, I couldn't respond".

"Huh" He shrugged. "If you say, I believe! Now let's go, I'm starving..."

"Ok, let me put my desk on its place and then we can go".

"Who with you were doing your essay?" He asked suspicious. "With him?" He huffed pointing to Liam who as taking his backpack.

"Yes, with Liam" I agreed.

"WOW!" He only exclaimed it and turned his back to Liam.

"Liam..." I heard Mason calling him.

Liam's POV

Thank God Mason called me, I did not know what to do near Theo's boyfriend, I mean, I must be his boyfriend because he was asking for explanations and hated me just because we did a review together.

"Wanna go to the cafeteria with us?" Mason asked. "You can meet our friends there".

"Sure".

We started talking and I looked behind at Theo and his boyfriend who were already good and hugging each other near Theo's previous table. I heard Corey's voice.

"They deserve each other!" He said suddenly.

"Who?" I did not understand what he was talking about.

"Theo and Garrett, they are always fighting, but always end up together again..."

"Aren't you friends?"

"Theo is Corey's classmate" Mason started. "We talk to him, but just as classmates, not as friends, and more, Garrett hates everyone apart from his own friends".

"Theo's cool, but we can't befriend with him in this situation" Corey complemented. 

We entered the cafeteria, got some food and walked towards the table where a tall guy with blonde hair, Brett as I already knew. There was also another guy looking younger with white skin and blond/light brown hair. They were sitting beside one another.

"Brett!" I exclaimed sitting at the table.

"Hey Liam" he smiled.

"Do you know each other?" Mason asked confused.

"I helped Liam to find the secretary earlier... I see you already met "The Cutest Couple" in the campus" He laughed referring to Mason and Corey.

"They adopted me" I laughed.

"I'm happy! Hm, this is my boyfriend" He pointed to guy next to him. "Nolan".

"Hey" I greeted.

"Hi, welcome!"

"As everyone already knows each other and we can dismiss presentations, let's eat because I'm starving" Mason pointed.

We ate and chatted a little during lunch. I found out Mason and Corey have been together since high school. Brett and Nolan study together and are dating since the beginning of college. I talked a little about my life, but never mentioned the real reason of being in Beacon Hills. They also never asked me about the scars on my face and body.

After lunch we said goodbye, Brett and Nolan went to Law Department, Corey to Technological Department, and Mason and I to Health Department. I was happy I had found some friends; this morning when I woke up I was afraid of coming to my first day, but now I'm grateful I did it.

We got in the classroom and sat down. We were chatting when I saw the blonde boy, Garrett get in with a black haired boy. They saw me and walked towards me.

"Newbie! I hate this people that start in the middle of the year..." The black haired boy hissed.

"I already met him, did an essay with Theo, uhg!" Garrett commented.

"How did Theo do an essay with him? Look at him! What is it on your face?" 

"Scars, are you blind?" I scowled.

"You should be ashamed of leaving your house like that!"

"I-I.." I could not find words to respond him. Luckily the teacher entered the room.

"GARRETT, GABE, FIND YOUR SEATS!" She said sharply. 

Both boys sat down in the back of the room and were scrolling on his phones without paying attention to class. I sat there sad from hearing all of that, I could not pay attention to class at all. At the end, Mason broke the silence.

"Are you ok? Don't listen to them, they are snobs..." He said calming me. 

"Yeah" I was still sad. "Gonna head home, grandma is waiting for me!"

"But how about our post-class program?"

"Sorry, I'm not feeling like going".

"Ok, but don't feel bad because of them, they don't know what to say" he smiled sincerely.

"Ok".

"Call me if you change your mind" He gave me a note with his phone number.

"Thanks! Bye... Say bye to everyone" I got up and left the room walking towards the exit.

I was walking with my head low as fast as I could, I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, however, I bumped into someone as soon as I left the building.


	4. trying not to look at the mirror

Theo's POV

It's not me if I'm not late and something happens. I was running out of Hydraulic class to lacrosse training when I bumped into someone, no one fell down but our things which mixed together on the floor.

"I'm sorry" I started gathering the things without looking at the person. "Liam?" I asked when I finally looked. He was also gathering his things.

"Theo..."

"It says the first impression stays with us; I don't think I've made a good first impression for you. Being late for classes, bumping into you in the corridor..."

"A boyfriend..." Liam was about to speak, when he covered his mouth.

"A boyfriend what?" I questioned.

"Who studies Psychology" He said, I knew it was not what he was talking about. "So, you've gotten some points for this".

"Ah, ok" I lied. "I forgot to tell you when you commented with me at Mr. McCall's class".

"If you were running you're probably late again, I don't wanna be the reason for your lateness" He added finishing gathering his things on the floor.

"I'm, for training" I agreed. "See you tomorrow".

"See ya" He said and started walking. I did the same.

I ran to lacrosse field as fast as I could, and I saw Coach Hale had already started the training. I probably would have to do 20 push-ups as a punishment. I arrived and he started talking.

"Late again! You know what to do... 30 push-ups!" He demanded.

"30?"

"Do it before I change my mind to 50!"

I did not argue anymore and did 30 push-ups; I went to the middle of the field to started training with the others. We were paired up to stretch; I was paired up with Corey.

"You and Mason are getting along with the new student..."

"Liam is cool, Mason liked him" He shrugged. "Why?"

"Nothing, I saw you having lunch together and then them going to class".

"They were planning on going out after class, but Liam had problems with your boyfriend and his friend, and went home..." He grumbled.

"Problems with Garrett? What kind?" I was confused.

"Ask him yourself... Your boyfriend needs to restrains himself!"

"I'll talk to him" I concluded.

We trained, but I was not focused after the talk with Corey. What have Garrett h said to Liam? Probably that was the reason he was almost running before we bumped into each other. I needed to talk to Garrett.

He was training football on the other field, I saw him as soon as I looked around. He saw me too and talked to Gabe, the captain, before walking towards me.

"Garrett, what did you say to Liam?"

"Hi to you too, love" He ignored my question and pecked my lips.

"Hi. So, what did you say to him?"

"How do you know I said something to him? Have you talked with that boy again? Has he gossiped to you?" Garrett fumed.

"No, I haven't talked to him, I mean, I met him before the training, but it doesn't matter. Liam hasn't said anything, another person told me" I hissed. "So?"

"It was not bad, I only commented about that scars on his face! Haven't you seen? Aren't you interested?" He snorted.

"I did, I'm not blind!" I was stressed. "But I'm not interested in knowing why they exist, it's Liam's problem!"

"Theo, I don't recognize you, why are you defending this stranger? By the way, why are you against me? YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"I'm not for or against anyone, Garrett, I just wanted to understand why you are mocking someone you don't know and talking about something that is not your business... Gabe's influencing you".

"Gabe has nothing to do with this!" Garrett huffed. "I don't wanna talk about it anymore, you're angry because of a newbie, when you've thought about what just happened and wanna talk to me properly, call me! Now let me be!" He said turning around and walking to the field.

I stood there thinking about what Garrett had said. Was I on Liam's side and against Garrett? Was Garrett a stranger? Of course I've just met him, but I could not stand what Garrett was doing to him.

Liam's POV

I got home and grandma came to me asking a million questions about my first day. I told her about the good things, which were all the things that happened before Garrett opened his mouth. I told her everything was good, that I met some people, that the classes and teachers were great. Then, I sneaked to my room.

I spent almost two hours looking to the mirror e observing my scars. I touched them feeling it, they would be there forever, and they were a memory of a day I wish I could forget. I would not tough. Before they were a nuisance, but now I was used to having them with me every day. I mean, I was used to it until today. I thought about it: why only Garrett and Gabe talked about them? Haven't the others noticed? Were they pitiful? Scared? My head was full of thoughts. Why were they so nice to me? Should I believe them?

In the morning I was sure that coming back to college was a good idea, but now, after what had happened I was not sure anymore. Should I live by the looks of everyone forever? Of course I should, good things had happened and I would not let two jocks spoil my life!

I stopped looking at the mirror, I would avoid it from now, I would forget my scars and let Josh be just a good memory. I changed to my pajamas and went downstairs to have dinner. My grandparents were already sitting.

"So Liam, how was your first day?" Grandpa asked.

"Great! I met really good people!"

"Tell them to come here any day" Gandma suggested.

"I will" I smiled.

We finished eating; I helped grandma with the dishes and went to my room. I took a shower and lied down on my bed. I had trouble falling asleep, but when I did I had a different dream for the first time since the accident, there was another boy there. Theo.


	5. 5. what’s your secret?

**Liam's** **POV**

6AM, my mobile went off waking me up. I got you, took a shower, dressed me and went downstairs. I ate breakfast quickly and started my way to BHCC.

On campus I walked towards the Health Science Department to my first class of the day. I was ready to start the day without worries. I found a place and sat down taking a book from my backpack, I was just reading the second paragraph when a backpack landed on my desk. I looked up and saw the person I did not want to see right now. Garrett. He was standing, arms crossed and was looking with rage at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked sarcastically.

"I can't believe you were so low to tell Theo what happened yesterday" He blurted out.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I affirmed. I did not know, really.

"Don't be stupid! Yesterday, after our class, Maxi wanted to talk to me to know what I had said to you".

"I don't care!"

"You don't care? Sometime told him, idiot!" He raised his voice.

"Believe, I didn't talk to him. I couldn't waste my time with it, I don't really care if you said or didn't say anything to me" I said finally, and I noticed I was actually not worried about Garrett's opinion anymore.

"Ah, of course it was you! You couldn't take the reality and went to MY boyfriend" He said emphasising.

"If I had to run to someone and tell anything, it wouldn't be YOUR boyfriend" This time I emphasised. "I don't know who said anything to him".

"I'm pretty sure you have something to do with it, but I want you to know if you had the purpose to spoil our relationship, Theo and I are doing great!" He said ironically.

"Uh huh" I shrugged.

"And more" He pointed a finger to me. "Stay away from him! I know boys like you, they are all around the campus".

"Like what?" I asked impatiently.

"The ones who like to separate couples to be with other's boyfriend!"

"Look," I got angry and stood up facing him. "I'm not interested in separating anyone! If you don't trust your boyfriend, it is none of my business!"

"Look you" He pointed a finger on my chest.

"What?" I raised my voice.

"Is there anything happening here?" A male voice interrupted our argument.

"No, teacher!" Garrett answered.

"That's what I thought" He said. "Now, everyone seat down..."

"We haven't finished our conversation!" Garrett exclaimed taking back his backpack from my desk and walking towards the back of the classroom. I sat down and the teacher started the lecture. It was just then I saw Mason beside me.

"Looks things got a little out of control here" He commented.

"He came talking about something I don't even know..."

"What did he say?"

"That he and Theo has a fight because of me, he said a told Theo what he and Gabe did to me yesterday... I bumped into him when I was going home, but I didn't say anything... I actually don't care about it" I explained.

"You two bumped?" Mason asked laughing. "You know, I think Corey has something to do with it..."

"Corey? What do you mean?" I questioned confused.

"So, after you went home and didn't want to go out with me and Brett, o commented with him you got upset because of them. Corey and Theo train together, he must have said something" He commented ashamed. "Sorry!"

"It was nothing" I said sincerely. "Let him think it was me, I don't care... It seems like he is the one having problems, or better, them are having problems" I laughed.

"I never expected much from their relationship, it is not unexpected they are not doing good" Mason shrugged.

"Why is it? What happened?"

"Everything! Since the beginning when they started dating they probably have broken up four times already. It is always because of Garrett's jealousy".

"And why they get back?"

"Theo loves too much, actually, I don't think he loves Garrett anymore. After too many broken ups he seems like just carrying out. The first and second times he was devastated, now he wait for Garrett to come back regretful and they get back" Mason was telling the history with no sight of emotions.

"I don't get it, if they always broke up, then why they get back?" I asked. "However, it's none of my business".

"Neither is mine!" Mason agreed.

After the class I went to the cafeteria with Mason, we got some food and went to the table with the others.

"Corey" Mason started talking to him as soon as we sat down. "Did you talk to Theo about Gabe and Garrett?"

"I did, why?" He asked.

"Because he came to have it out with me thinking it was me" I laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get you in trouble" He apologised.

"That's ok, let's forget it, I don't want to spoil our lunch talking about Garrett. We don't wanna get sick, do we?" I said and they all laughed.

We ate talking about anything and everything. After that, we shared our goodbyes and everyone went to their classes. I had a free period, so I decided to spend it at the library. There were quite a few students there, I found a table and sat down taking a book from my backpack. I was reading for about 20 minutes when someone sat on the chair in front of me. I looked up and there was Theo.

**Theo's** **POV**

I went to the library to borrow some books, after registering all of them I saw Liam reading a book. I took a minute to look at him and then I approached his table.

"Hi Liam" I greeted him sitting down.

"Hi". He said suspicious.

"How are you doing?"

"Good and you?"

"Good too! Good thing I found you here... I wanted to talk to you".

"Yeah, I have a free period now... But you wanted to talk to me? About what?"

"I wanted to apologise for Garrett and his big mouth".

"Ah, that... It's ok, I've forgotten already" He said sincerely, but I little sad.

"You don't look happy" I affirmed.

"I'm serious, that's ok" He smiled.

"I finally understood what true love meant... love meant that you care for another person's happiness more than your own..." I said looking at the book Liam left on the table.

"...no matter how painful the choices you face might be" Liam finished what I was saying. "I had no ideia someone like you could read Nicholas Sparks.

"There are many things about me you don't know".

"Maybe I know what I need to know..."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You known Theo, you seem like a good person, but I don't want to be near your more than I need to... Your boyfriend explained it to me".

"Garrett..." I sighed. "Don't worry about him, he won't be my boyfriend soon".

"Are you breaking up whit him?" He asked. "Why?" We listened to some students shushing us and the librarian glaring at us.

"Because of this, he drives everyone who approaches me away, and we actually don't have the best relationship. We've broken up and got back some times, I don't need this!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" He was excited.

"Yeah... We can be friends!"

"Who said I want to be your friend?" He asked serious.

"W-well... I thought... Hm.. I thought we were not friends because of Garrett" I stuttered.

"I'm kidding!" He laughed and then I laughed with him. People around us started looking and shushing us again. The librarian walked towards us e asked us to leave.

We stood up and left laughing. We leaned on the wall outside the library and stayed there a few minutes in silence.

"I just remembered another quote: and he really liked the sound of his laugh" He said breathing and looking at me.

"I like your laugh too!" I said looking into his eyes. We stared at each other for a few minutes.

"I... I need to go" Liam said suddenly.

"Can I walk with you?" I suggested.

"Better if you don't... I don't wanna get you in trouble".

"My problems I can resolve after, I don't care".

"Do it first, it will be better" Liam smiled.

"Ok, you win... But I'll walk with you another time".

"I'll love it... But now I have to go. Bye!" He approached but did not know what to do, so I kissed his cheek and he blushed.

"Bye" I murmured.

Liam turned around and walked towards the exit. I went to the other side towards the fields. I had things to do it and I had to do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!


End file.
